Otra perspectiva de tí
by Villanew
Summary: Pech es secuestrada una vez más por Bowser sin embargo ésta vez es diferente, el lagarto gigante parece tener una actitud diferente y sus motivaciones podran llevar a un sorprendente desenlace.
1. Una vez más

Hola gente, desde hace tiempo he querido hacer una historia de una pareja un tanto peculiar y marginada de Mario Bros, hablo de PeachxBowser. Espero que les guste.

 **Capítulo 1: Una vez más**

La oscura noche ya caía en el tranquilo y pacífico Reino Champiñon y en el castillo de la nación de hongos la princesa del reino ya se había puesto su camison rosa semitransparente, estaba frente al espejo de plata de su habitación cepillando sus suaves y rubios cabellos para evitar amanecer con el pelo enredado (algo que siempre ha odiado)

La habitación de Peach lucía bastante singular sí tomamos en cuenta su posicion real, un cuarto redondo de paredes rosas con un balcon de marmol al fondo dónde se podía aspirar el humedo aire fresco del verano de aquella noche, el suelo poseía una alfombra suave color fuchsia cuya tela se asemejaba al peluche, su pulcra cama era de gran tamaño pues podían caber facilmente 3 personas en ella y estaba tendida perfectamente con sedosas sabanas rosas, sobre la colcha había varios peluches de animalitos que eran parte de la infancia de Peach. Los muebles de la habitación consistían en un guardarropas con varios vestidos elegantes y otros deportivos, una mesita de noche rosa con una resplandeciente lámpara del mismo color y por supuesto el espejo plateado donde la monarca terminaba de cepillar sus suaves cabellos.

Era un cuarto algo humilde para una princesa, sin joyas pretenciosas que adornen el lugar o muebles elegantes y variados, pero ella lo prefería así, esa simpleza le daba una sensación de bienestar y seguridad, fuera de cualquier recuerdo estresante de su papel como gobernante de un reino, la hacía sentir como una chica normal, como un hogar.

Lista para ir a la cama apagó las luces y se acurrucó en las suaves sábanas de seda abrazando fuertemente un conejito de peluche.

—Buenas noches Bunny—

La noche continuó tranquila por media hora, ella siempre se tardaba un poco para dormir desde que tenía memoria, mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño no podía evitar pensar en todas sus presiones como princesa del reino, tomar desiciones para mejorar la economía de los Toads, las relaciones diplomáticas que debía hacer con los demás reinos, los eventos que tenía que organizar como los torneos de golf, tennis o karts, el Festival de las estrellas de éste año, hacer nuevas leyes y un largo etc...

Mientras pensaba en ello oyó un sonido extraño fuera del cuarto, más concretamente del balcón de la habitación, era parecido al sonido de un ventilador o un helicóptero. Bajó de su comoda cama para ver lo que sucedía y al abrir las cortinas rosadas que la condujeron al exterior lo vió a él de nuevo.

Lo primero que observó fue su melena larga y roja que se asemejaba a las flamas, vió sus feroces colmillos blancos y brillantes como estaño que reflejaban la luz de la luna y las estrellas, su escamosa piel brillante de siempre y sus fuertes brazos con los mismos bracaletes negros con puas plateadas que ya conocía, no cabía duda de que era su captor de hace ya varios años.

—¡Bowser!— Gritó fuertemente Peach, no por miedo, sino por lo inesperado que fue. Desde hace ya tiempo dejó de tenerle miedo al lagarto rey de los Koopas pues ya había perdido la cuenta de el número de veces que fué secuestrada por él y ya había comprobado que el no era tan peligroso como parecía, hasta podría llamarlo algo torpe e ingenuo.

—Saludos princesa, no hace falta decirte la razón de mi pequeña visita nocturna ¿verdad? así que... ¿porqué no entras al koopayaso de una buena vez y no perdemos el tiempo? —

—¡Alejate de mí monstruo!— Peach retrocedió apresuradamente al cuarto para escapar de ahí y buscar ayuda. No quería ser secuestrada de nuevo, estaba harta de ello y de él, no lo iba a permitir ésta vez.


	2. Secuestro a la luz de la luna

_**Capítulo 2:**_ _ **El secuestro**_ _ **lunar**_

Salió de su cuarto tan rápido como pudo mientras pisaba la peluda y roja alfombra elegante de los pasillos del gigante castillo en busqueda de algún guardia Toad que pudiera protegerla pero no halló a nadie, continuó su busqueda en la planta baja con la preocupación de que Bowser estuviera persiguiendola por detrás. No fue hasta un par de minutos que encontró a varios de sus guardias Toads pero para su sorpresa todos estaban tumbados en el suelo con sus picas y espadas tiradas sobre la elegante alfombra completamente inconscientes, estaban profundamente dormidos.

— No lo entiendo, ¿porqué todos se durmieron de repente? — se preguntaba confundida la princesa, sus guardias nunca fueron muy eficientes pero nunca habían hecho una negligencia como ésta. «Tengo que hallar al Maestro Kinopio y contarle que él está aquí de nuevo» pensó Peach y subitamente subió al cuarto del Maestro Kinopio en la ala oeste del castillo con muchos nervios pero al mismo tiempo también con confusión pues ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que vió a Bowser y sin embargo no había ni rastro de él por ningún lado. Al llegar al cuarto color chocolate del anciano Toad lo encontró profundamente dormido en su cama, intentó despertarlo agitandolo y gritandole su nombre pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Ya no sabía que hacer, retrocedió de la habitación hacia el pasillo de nuevo intentando pensar en una nueva opción, lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir fue salir del castillo a buscar la ayuda de Mario y Luigi, pero se dió cuenta de que era una idea tonta pues Bowser estaba en los alrededores y con tan solo poner un pie fuera del castillo él montado en su koopayaso la tomaría con sus garras y la llevaría a su horrible reino, pero por otro lado quedarse encerrada en el castillo tampoco era una buena idea, él entraría de todas formas al castillo a la fuerza como ya lo había hecho antes. Mientras pensaba que hacer sintió una brusca y ronca respiración en su hombro, temiendo saber quién se encontraba tras de ella empezó a volterse lentamente y sus peores pensamientos se hicieron realidad.

— ¿Te gusta el nuevo hechizo de Kamek mi dulce princesa? Puso a dormir a todo tu séquito de detestables hongos de voces chillonas para que estemos tú yo solos y nadie interfiera en los planes que tengo para tí — Al terminar de decir su oración el rey de los Koopas empezó a reirse engreidamente —¡Jajajajajajajaja! estas atrapada y completamente sola, te ves tan tierna como un conejo encerrado en su jaula, en un principio ni siquiera me moleste en perseguirte por el castillo pues sabía que no tenías escapatoria mi querida e indefensa Peach — mientras decía esto puso de forma delicada una de sus garras debajo del mentón de Peach alzando un poco su rostro.

Estás últimas palabras terminaron por enfurecer a la princesa, no toleraba que esa bestia la mirase con tanta superioridad y menos que se burlara de ella mientras escuchaba su inaguantable risa ronca y ponía sus garras de monstruo sobre ella, pero sobre todo estaba harta de ésta absurda rutina sin sentido; ser secuestrada por Bowser y ser salvada por los plomeros una y otra y otra y otra vez sólo por el capricho de una bestia que la veía como su mero objeto, ya no aguantó más la furia en su interior y la liberó contra Bowser apartando de un manotazo su escamoso dedo de su rostro.

— ¡Eres una infeliz bestia sin lo más mínimo de principios! Quién rayos te crees para venir a mi castillo, sembrar el caos en mi reino y secuestrarme cada vez que tienes la portunidad, no eres más que un insensible y descarado monstruo sinvergüenza pero quiero que te quede muy claro ésto ¡Yo jamás te voy a amar! y no me vuelvas a llamar querida —

Al acabar de gritar y liberar todos éstos sentimientos el pasillo se quedó en un silencio perpetuo, él jamás la había visto tan furiosa incluso ella misma se sorprendió de sus palabras y, aunque no lo iba a mostrar, la verdad es que Bowser se vió muy afectado por lo que dijo y eso se vió reflejado en su mirada que cambió a una totalmente confundida por un momento cómo si no supiera que responder frente a eso, sin embargo tuvo que mantenerse fuerte y continuar con su imágen de chico malo que siempre tenía, no podía permitirse mostrarse débil frente a ella.

— ¡No me interesa todas tus palabrerías y todos tus insultos! Puedes decir lo que quieras de mi porque de todas formas ésta noche vendras conmigo así que ven al balcón ahora mismo para subir al koopayaso antes de que te obligué a la fuerza — gritó enfurecido Bowser para reflejarle la ira que en él había desatado pero lo cierto es que era para ocultar su profunda vergüenza debido a la opinión negativa que su amada Peach tenía sobre él, y lo que más le humillaba era que en el fondo el sabía que todo lo que dijo su princesa era cierto.

A pesar de ése pequeño lapso de enojo ella ya no quiso llevarle más la contraria porque estaba emocional y físicamente cansada, lo mejor que podía hacer dada las circunstancias era hacer lo que dijera Bowser y esperar el rescate de Mario y Luigi (de nuevo), lo único que quería era descansar un poco lo antes posible por lo que entre más rápido llegue a su habitación en el castillo de Bowser mejor.

— Ésta bien, ire contigo— dijo en tono triste no sin antes soltar un largo suspiro — pero almenos dejame empacar algo de ropa —

— Grrrrrrr... está bien pero apresurate —

Ambos caminaron de regreso al cuarto sin dirigirse la palabra o cruzar miradas el uno al otro, lo cierto es que Peach en el fondo sintió que fue un poco dura con él aunque no se arrepentía de haberle dicho eso. Al llegar al cuarto tomó una maleta de ruedas con diseños de duraznos rosas, guardó en ella unos cuantos vestidos, un parasol y su conejito de peluche Bunny y partió con él.

Mientras surcaban los cielos estrellados del reino champiñon se podía apreciar una hermosa luna llena que cubría todo el cielo, resplandecia con incluso más fulgor que cualquier gema del planeta, Peach la contemplaba mientras que al mismo tiempo veía a su precioso castillo blanco alejarse una vez más.


End file.
